


Aunty Carol

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Alex doesn’t have much time to think about what she expects to find at the end of the universe. It’s just kind of boom, and there she is. But even if she had, her Aunty Carol definitely wouldn’t have been on the list.





	Aunty Carol

**Author's Note:**

> What if Kara hadn't been able to stop CADMUS flinging Alex across space?

They come out of hyper-jump orbiting some planet that looks like a lush bath bomb floating in space. It’s a garish pinky-blue colour that makes Alex’s eyes water. She’s still pushed close up against the window, hands scrabbling for the press of Kara’s fingers on the glass. Her breath fogs up the empty space in front of her.

Alex lets out a strangled cry. Shoving backwards she scrabbles around the control panel, roughly brushing tears from her eyes so she can see properly. She can hear movement behind her, pained groans from aliens tossed around during the jump but she ignores them, searching for screens, sensors, anything to tell her where Kara is.

“She wouldn’t have jumped with us.”

“How do you know?” Alex snaps, panic catching in her throat when a proximity alert flashes up on a screen to her right.

“Not even Supergirl can hold onto a ship hopping across galaxies,” Lyra says. Her voice is exaggeratedly calm, no doubt in an attempt to soothe Alex but Alex is fizzing, striding from screen to screen like caged animal searching for a way out.

The ship’s short range radio fuzzes to life and Alex snatches up the handset. “Kara? Kara is that you?”

A rough, alien language gargles over the radio.

Alex can feel her heart crawling down to her stomach. “J’onn?”

Something tugs at her sleeve and Alex tears her arm away, staring out of the window at a small space craft that has drifted into view. Lyra clears her throat.

“Alex.”

“What?”

Alex glares down at the small, furry alien tugging at her sleeve again. “I can translate?” It says quietly.

The radio garbles again, and Alex nods curtly.

“Unidentified vessel, this is D’emarc Planetary Protection, do you read?”

“I read. Where are we?”

“I’m asking the questions. Who are you?”

Alex snarls. “My name is Alex Danvers and I wanna know where the hell I am.”

The voice on the other end of the radio cuts out but leaves the channel open, and Alex can hear several voices chattering anxiously.

“What are they saying?” Alex asks the little alien.

“They’re saying your name, something about… Skrulls? I don’t know what that word means.”

The little creature looks forlorn. Alex works to fight the frown off her face. She isn’t the only one who’s just been wrenched from home. She wonders briefly if this is how Kara felt when Krypton burned behind her.

“Do you know where we are?” she asks, gentler this time.

“D’emarc, or a border planet. They’re spread pretty far out over their galaxy, only sentient species and all. You’re lucky I know this dialect.”

Alex chuckles softly. “What’s your name?”

The creature lets out a series of clicks and gargles. It smiles softly at Alex when she just stares at it. “Your vocal chords don’t have a hope of replicating that. You can call me Chad.”

“Thank you, Chad.” Alex says.

The voice on the other end of the radio sparks up again. “Danvers, you have permission to enter D’emarc airspace. Sit tight, our ship will bring you in. Your representative will meet you at the dock.”

“My what?”

“Maybe I got it wrong,” Chad mutters. “That word has a couple of meanings. You don’t have family on D’emarc, do you?”

* * *

 

When Alex was a baby, her dad’s sister was killed in a plane crash. She remembers being five and finding an old photo of her, fallen down behind the dresser at her grandparents’. A scruffy blonde in her early twenties, arms slung around her brothers’ shoulders. Young Jeremiah was grinning up at her like she was the most important person in his universe. Uncle Steve just looked grumpy, as always.

“ Her name was Carol,” Jeremiah says quietly when she shows him the photo. “ That was taken just after she got into the airforce, I think. She was so happy.”

“ Why don’t  G ranny and  Grampa talk about her?”

“She...” Jeremiah hesitates. “ She was a lot of things, Carol. She was brave, and strong, and a pain in my a- uh, she was a pain. And she was very true to who she was. Granny and Grampa didn’t really understand that.”

A lex traced her fingertips over Carol’s defiant grin. “Tell me a story about her.”

It was about a year later when Jeremiah had got the shock of his life, the phone ringing and a voice he barely recognised as Maria Rambeau’s on the other end telling him there was someone he should speak to. Alex hid in the shadows, way past her bedtime and watching as her parents rushed around their bedroom packing Jeremiah’s bag.

Jeremiah was smiling, repeating over and over how he couldn’t believe it, and Eliza chucked a pair of boxers at him and told him he’d damn well better and  _ hurry _ , because he’d waited six years for this  and it was a long,  long  drive to Maria’s.

He discovered Alex about a hundred miles into the  ride . The picnic rug she’d been hiding  under was old and scratchy, and she just couldn’t hold in the sneeze  any more.

“ I just wanted to meet her,” Alex said, her voice wobbly.

Jeremiah strapped her into the front seat, and sighed. “I shouldn’t have told you all those stories.”

“Please?” Alex asked, pouting.

Jeremiah laughed. “Okay. But you’re going to have to explain to your mom.”

“So long as I get to meet Aunty Carol, I’ll let her ground me ‘til I’m a hundred.”

They g o t there half an hour too late. Jeremiah s ank to  his knees in the grass, gazing up at the stars and Alex had never seen him so sad.

“She had to go,” Maria said gently. “The Skrulls were in danger.”

“That’s so like Carol . ”

Maria sigh ed . “I’m sorry, Jeremiah.”

“ She’ll come back,” Monica piped up from where she was cuddling a sleepy Alex. “She said she would.”

“When, though?”

Maria settled down next to Jeremiah, wrapping an arm around Alex and Monica. “I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Carol looks almost the same as she did in the photo. A little older, maybe, and the super-suit  is definitely a new addition, but she still has that same adventurous glint in her eyes.

“ Danvers isn’t a common surname this side of the universe,” Carol says when Alex strides off the  CADMUS ship. She folds her arms, and weirdly her stance reminds Alex of Kara.

“ It’s you,” Alex breathes, and she’s been through a lot in the last half an hour but she can’t help but be a little starstruck.

“It’s me,” Carol shrugs. “What are you? Groupie? Kree?”

“Human. You have groupies?”

“It’s the photon powers, people get a kick out of it.” Carol takes a step forwards, eyes narrowing as she takes Alex in. “ Well, you’re not blue so I’ll hear you out.”

A lex clears her throat. “You, uh, might want to sit down.”

“I’ll stand.”

“Okay, umm.” Alex scratches the back of her neck. She’s not  exactly sure where to start.

Carol’s watching her with an arched eyebrow and an impatient look on her face. There’s curiosity there too, though,  and Alex is reminded of  all the stories Jeremiah told her of Carol’s antics growing up,  sticking her nose in places it definitely shouldn’t have been. Her heart squirms uncomfortably at the thought of her father.

She shuts the feeling down,  though. She’s at the ass end of the  universe ,  or as far as CADMUS’ crappy cargo ship could get her,  and  somehow  there’s a woman in front of her she’s admired since she was a kid.  Scratch that. Alex smiles. T here’s  _ f _ _ amily _ in front of her.

“ Here goes, then.  I’m Alex,  and y ou’re my Aunty Carol .”

**Author's Note:**

> Different universes shmifferent shmuniverses. These ladies are absolutely related.


End file.
